Shun and Skyress: True Love
by Twixst of the slough
Summary: "You said so yourself Skyress, we're much stronger together than when we're apart." Shun & Skyress, The two best friends & partners, had their hearts broken when the Bakugan had to leave. But Shun & Skyress never forgot about their love for one another. When Shun & Skyress reunite the two can finally express their love for one another. M for sexual activity. Lemons will be labeled.


My Beautiful Skyress chapter I.

 **Hello fellow writers/readers! It's time for another story! This one is about Bakugan! I'll be writing this as a ship between Shun and Skyress as they are two of my most favorite characters in Bakugan, betcha haven't seen one of these before or at least a human x Bakugan friendship. If you have then I'm glad that someone else has thought about something like this, If you haven't then welcome! I will have this story mainly center around Shun and Skyress, with some Drago x Wavern, and some OC(human)x OC (Bakugan) (although I may have the last two in a separate story (possibly a one-shot) so as not to mess with the plot, but who knows?). I will have this story be rated M and _not_ just for injuries and violence. This story will have lemons in it (mainly between Shun and Skyress), but those who may be offended by this don't have to worry! I'll type Lemon in the Chapter name and at the top of said chapters, as well as before the lemon starts and after the lemons end, so that those who don't feel comfortable reading lemons can just skip those chapters or parts (I'll try to keep the plot impacts in said chapters and parts to a minimum so that those who want to skip said chapters won't miss much). I plan to make this story _long_. I'll be trying this story in 3rd person omniscient and I can't wait to get started. Anyways on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Twixst does not own any songs that I post on these chapters and I also don't own the Bakugan series, game, networking, etc. All credit goes to their respective owners. I don't own anything having to do with Bakugan** ** _except_ my ocs, plot, and story (so no one else can claim MY work! You hear me Zenoheld?!**

 **Zenoheld: Did someone call my name? Lync are you trying to prank me again? Don't make me take Altair again.**

 **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

(I recommend you play One Day, by Stefan Grossmann or Lukas Gabriel Ledzki -The Prayer (Whichever seems sadder and/or more emotional to you (or the Bakugan opening theme if that suits your fancy; although you don't have to listen to anything if you don't want to, remember I don't own _anything_ to do with them)).

[Shun's Dojo, 12:00 midnight]

"Skyress, please, come back!" Shun cried out into the night. Missing his one of his best friends and partners, Shun continued to sob on the roof of his dojo. "Please, I can't be alone again, I can't."

Today was Shun's birthday. His friends were preparing to wish him a happy birthday, only Shun wasn't feeling so happy.

It had been a month since the defeat of Naga and the restoration of Michael, Alice's grandfather from Hal-G. Drago had gone to form the new perfect core with Wavern watching over him along with the 6 Legendary Warriors and restored Vestroia to it's original form and now was retitled: New Vestroia. All of the other Bakugan had to return to New Vestroia too leaving their brawlers heartbroken as New Vestroia was their home, Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Alice's Hydranoid, Marucho's Preyas and Angelo/Diablo, even Shun's Skyress.

Shun was taking his loss the hardest, he had barely slept over the past month, just barely managing to catch 16 hours of sleep a week. The rest of the brawlers were getting worried for Shun as his health was starting to suffer, Shun insisted that he was fine but the others were starting to think otherwise; and were beginning to grow severely worried for him.

Yesterday when Dan wanted to go to Runo's Diner for their date it took Dan A LOT of convincing to get Shun to go. Shun stayed quiet for most of the meal, even more so than he normally was, the only sounds Shun made during their dinner was snoring when he fell asleep when he was getting ready to take another spoonful of mashed potatoes and his face fell in the mashed potatoes. Julie and Marucho looked like they were about to start cracking up while Runo looked like she was about to go Super Saiyan thinking that Shun didn't like her cooking until Dan gave them both stern looks and they both calmed down; instantly remembering why Shun was so sleep-deprived. Dan then gently woke Shun up and wiped off his face. "huhhh?" Shun mumbled, looking like he was about to doze off again.

"Will he be alright?" Alice asked. "Is he sick?"

"I don't think so, he just seems _really_ tired." Dan replied, relieving Alice. "We're going to take him home though. Runo I'm really sorry that this had to come up, I'm sorry that you and your parents had to go through all this trouble cooking this special dinner for us and now we won't be able to eat the rest of it."

"It's alright Dan; Shun's health comes first." Runo told Dan understanding the situation, and more than willing to put this dinner on hold, before giving Dan a concerned look. "Just make sure Shun's alright."

"We will." Both Dan and Marucho told Runo.

Dan then looked at Marucho. "Marucho, I need you to call Kato and ask him to pick us up, tell him to pick us up by Wardington River."

"Alright." Marucho agreed, pulling out his Baku-pod. "Kato, Kato come in."

"Greetings, Master Marucho. Fine Evening is it not?" Kato answered, looking happy to see Marucho. "I trust your dinner at Runo's diner is going well?"

"No, not really." Marucho replied. "Shun just passed out while eating dinner, we think his insomnia is finally getting to him."

Kato then looked really worried. "Where may I pick you up, Master Marucho?"

"We need you to pick us up at Wardington River, we'll meet you at a clearing near the area." Marucho requested.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." Kato said before signing off.

"Let's get moving." Dan said.

"Agreed." Marucho said nodding.

It only took Dan and Marucho 2 minutes to get to the clearing by the bridge as it was only 2 blocks awayi. Soon Kato arrived with Marucho's Jet and begun to land.

Once Kato landed Dan and Marucho both half-carried, half-walked Shun onto the Jet, once they helped Shun get buckled in he instantly dozed off, only half-waking up once the jolt of landing at his dojo did the trick.

Marucho knocked on the doors to Shun's Dojo while Dan kept Shun from falling down on the ground for the 3rd time since they landed.

A couple of minutes later, Shun's Grandfather opened the gates looking very upset at being woken up at 10:30 in the evening, but instantly hurried over to Shun once seeing his state.

"What happened to him?" Shun's grandfather worriedly asked Dan and Marucho.

"He fell asleep when we were having dinner at Runo's diner." Marucho told Shun's grandfather.

"We were having dinner at just about 9:30." Dan added on. "Runo and her parents were serving us a special dinner for our date when Shun fell asleep and his face fell into his dinner. Shun's _never_ fallen asleep during a dinner before!"

"Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." Shun's grandfather said to Dan and Marucho before leading Shun inside.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Marucho asked Dan once they started to head back to Marucho's jet. "I'm really worried that Shun's health is going to start suffering."

"I'm sure Shun will be okay; Shun's grandfather knows what he's doing." Dan replied looking out the window, secretly unsure of how Shun would be in the coming days. " _Please Shun, please be alright._ " Dan thought to himself.

Marucho was thinking the same thing himself.

" _Poor kid._ " Grandpa Kazami thought to himself after he sent Shun to bed, who most likely was too tired to insist that he was fine.

Grandpa Kazami knew what Shun was going through. Although he never owned a Bakugan himself, he knew how hard loss could be. He went through the same thing as Shun when he lost his wife to pneumonia.

Grandpa Kazami shed a tear as he remembered his lost wife, sad that she's no longer with him, but happy that she no longer has to suffer. He could only hope that Shun could pull through what he was going through right now, like he himself went through 20 years ago.

Grandpa Kazami then decided that he should follow his own advice, and decided to head to bed.

+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

[Meanwhile in Vestroia].

"Are you serious about this? How do you know that this won't cause a disruption in the balance of the dimensional barrier?" Apollonir asked shocked that Oberus would even consider such an idea.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Oberus retorted. "I can't bring Skyress back to the Human's Dimension! Look, look at what shun is going through! His health is starting to suffer due to his heartbreak; and it breaks my heart to see him suffer."

"Well we can't just go around allowing humans to freely travel to Vestroia and back. I say we just forget about the whole idea." Clayf suggested.

"Shun has a great sense of honor, spirit, and heart. I'm sure he'll know what to do here." Lars Lion supplied.

"I know New Vestroia inside and out." Frosch stated. "I could tell Shun what he needs to know about what he can and can't consume in Vestroia, as well as the landscape; and also what he can and can't bring here."

"Shun wouldn't be able to live on just herbs and plants; I've seen humans before; they're not herbivores." Clayf questioned. "Shun is not a vegetarian or a vegan; what would he do for meats and other food sources? We can't just let him go around hunting Bakugan for food."

"I've already thought about that." Exedra explained, holding up a Transportation Card. "I could have Oberus give this to Shun and he would be able to freely traverse between the human world and Vestroia to retrieve his other food sources."

"Where did you get that?" Apollonir questioned.

"Alice visited me after the defeat of Naga and gave me this, asking me to give this to any of her friends if they ever needed to come to Vestroia or the Doom Dimension, but only if it was an emergency; and this seems like one heck of an emergency to me." Exedra answered.

"How do you know that no one will follow him?" Apollonir asked.

"Alice said that if anyone ever needed to come here then they first had to go to a private area out of sight." Exedra replied.

"But we can't afford to have the dimensional wall between Vestroia and the human world become damaged again. Lars do you have any solutions?" Frosch asked.

"I do. The dimensional wall between Earth and Vestroia could become damaged again under certain conditions, but not the wall between the human world and the Doom Dimension or the Doom Dimension and Vestroia." Lars answered.

"The Doom Dimension? What are you saying?" Apollonir asked.

"If Shun were to go to the Doom Dimension and then immediately go to Vestroia then he would be able to use the Doom Dimension as a bridge to Vestroia; that way he wouldn't suffer from the effects of the Doom Dimension or damage the dimensional wall between Vestroia and Earth."

"That is an excellent plan Lars." Exedra complemented.

"Agreed." Drago said.

"You're _agreeing_ with them?" Apollonir and Clayf asked.

"Let Shun come; this is breaking my heart seeing one of my friends in this heartbroken state." Drago said putting an end to the discussion.

"Are you sure?" Clayf asked.

"Yes I am." Drago answered. "I too am worried for Shun, as his health is starting to deteriorate. Besides, Skyress misses him too and It would be nice to see an old friend and partner."

Oberus turned to face Wavernii who was orbiting the perfect core, like she usually did nowadays. "Wavern what do you think?"

"I'm with Drago too." Wavern replied. "I don't want to see Shun fall into a depression. I grow more and more worried for him with every passing second."

"Then it's settled. I will set out for shun immediately." Oberus stated. "Exedra, may I please have the Transportation Card?"

"You do know you can open up the dimensional tunnels yourself, right?" Exedra asked confused.

"For _Shun_ silly." Oberus said both face-palming and sweat-dropping.

"Oh, uh I knew that!" Exedra said trying to cover up his embarrassment while tossing Oberus the card.

"No you didn't." Everyone said monotonously, sweat dropping.

"Farewell." Oberus said flying into a dimensional tunnel.

"So Exedra," Wavern asked. "what were we _just_ talking about; what did _you_ suggest?"

" _I am never going to hear the end of this._ " Exedra thought to himself while face-palming.

Before showing up at Shun's dojo, Oberus had to make a stop and grab some paper and a pencil to write a note for Shun.

It was a lot harder for her as since she was on earth, as here she was in her ball form. She had to keep pulling the paper back to where it was because the wind kept blowing it away. Eventually when the wind died down for a little while Oberus managed to grab a rock to weigh down the paper, while she tried to write a note to Shun; that was a lot harder too as when Bakugan are in their ball forms they can't really use their hands, talons, wings, etc. On top of that some Bakugan don't have opposable thumbs. So Oberus's note came out looking _really_ sloppy, fortunately it was still legible.

Once the note was completed Oberus then had to carry the note; fortunately she was able to wrap the note around the rock and fly with it.

Once Oberus arrived at Shun's dojo, Oberus saw Shun sleeping where he normally was, on the roofiii and fortunately for Oberus shun couldn't see her. She then dropped the rock with the note wrapped around it near Shun and then collapsed into a sphere so that she could get down to the ground fast.

Unfortunately the note slipped out from around the rock, but the note was close enough to the ground and Shun noticed it when he heard the rock fall on the roof.

Shun instantly snapped to attention and looked around for the source of the noise before seeing the rock and note next to him. Shun still being cautious opened the note.

" _Dear Shun, I know that you miss one of your true best friends. If you don't mind meeting me at your tree-house in the woods next to your dojo, I would like to talk to you about how me and my friends could help you reunite. If you are interested please set out for your tree-house in 5 or 10 minutes, I recommend that you bring some food, preferably meats, and breads. I also seriously recommend that you write a note to your grandfather saying that you are going to meet up with one of your old friends and that you won't be back for a while. Sincerely, an old friend._

 _P.S. Don't worry about your birthday party with your friends later today, I have a plan on how we can still make that work out after we talk._ [picture a roughly drawn Ventus symbol here (I can't copy and paste one here)]"

Shun's eyes widened, and wondering who it could be, instantly jumped off the roof and began to prepare to set out. Not noticing a green ball rolling away from the dojo as he did so.

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Okay I'm here." Shun announced arriving at his tree-house. "Now I want you to show yourself! Who are you?"

"I'm right in front of you, Shun." A feminine yet familiar voice replied.

Shun looked in front of him scanning the moonlit area for anyone that he wouldn't normally be able to see before noticing a green ball sitting on the edge of the tree-house. "What the...?"

"It's been a long time Shun." The ball said opening up; revealing... a Bakugan.

" **Oberus?!** " Shun shouted, shocked to see the Ventus Legendary Warrior.

"We have a lot to talk about my old friend, let's start with Skyress." Oberus said.

 **Well there you go! 1st chapter is hot and ready! Chapter #2 will be out and ready to enjoy in a little while (at least 2 days). I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Bakugan (and lemon) story! Next chapter Oberus will talk to Shun about Skyress, his health and his near-depression. Also Guess what? Shun will finally be able to drive! And I'm having tomorrow (in story) be the 1 year anniversary of Shun's receiving Skyress (since no official date is given (at least to my knowledge)). So the next chapter will be really joyful, happy, and have lots o' the feels! Can't wait to start writing it! I would appreciate reviews as they help me to write my stories and give me constructive criticism, as they are also nice to read. By the way does anyone know the time difference between when the Bakugan return to Vestroia and the Vestal's invade Vestroia? If you could answer that question it would save me from a HUGE continuity error. Thanks for reading this and until next time: Bakugan Brawl!**

i. I actually have no idea how far away Runo's diner is from the river.

iiI'll explain later.

iiiI think that Shun usually sleeps on the roof because that's where we usually see him when anyone visits him.


End file.
